


Will

by blueteak



Series: Cousins [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M devises ways to torture James with porcelain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



She was absolutely not drunk. It would have taken more than a few drinks with 007, Moneypenny, and Commander Mitchell to incapacitate her. Mitchell's attempt at karaoke might have put her over the edge of reason, though, had Bond not quickly put a stop to it himself with a remark about the limits of the torture he was willing to undergo. He'd said it with affection, though. M supposed Mitchell's facility with flying things and willingness to learn how to shoot two guns at the same time while dropping and rolling, not to mention his casual attitude toward command, had endeared him further to Bond. 

M shook her head. She had surprised herself--not to mention James and Moneypenny--by accepting Mitchell's ("Please call me Maverick. Just this once") invitation to join them for drinks. It had been a good evening, karaoke excepted. She could not deny that she had become fond of them. She and Moneypenny had discussed the dangers of getting too close to agents at length, but she had not been able to satisfactorily explain, even to herself, what "too close" felt like, or how one could define it. 

Oh, she'd been able to tell Moneypenny that she had to be willing to sacrifice an agent without hesitation if the mission called for it. That was basic, and would be easy if it were possible to just think of the agents as numbers. And yet, for M to do her job well, the agents had to be more than numbers. One had to know every inch of their bodies and psyches to know how to use them effectively. The decision to use 004 instead of 007 on a case demonstrated an awareness that the numbers were not interchangeable. And whether she had allowed herself to choose 004 because of the slightly higher risks the mission entailed rather than his slightly higher facility with the language, she did not want to consider. 

Perhaps she had accepted this invitation to test both herself and Moneypenny, to find out later whether they would ever be able to pull the trigger on either 007 or Mitchell, should the need arise in future. 

However. She should be planning ways to torture Bond after what he had done on their outing (No, she would not even think of it), not brooding on mortality. And she had just the ticket: Jack. She had already gifted Mitchell with his own version of Jack, a model with the Union Jack and Stars and Stripes crossed over his back. Bond had scoffed. She had asked whether he was jealous of the gift, and his horrified response had much much lengthier than "no." She grinned as she wrote out "To Commander Bond...." Maybe she could convince Q to make Jack a functional piece of equipment for the next mission? 

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/elly_greyblueteak/media/StickGift_zpskfuu00io.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Those stick figures are right-side up from M's post-drinks perspective.


End file.
